


you rock hard, i rock steady

by sehnsuchts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mirror Sex, Porn with Feelings, mentions of a very bizarre human evolution seminar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehnsuchts/pseuds/sehnsuchts
Summary: “You know,” Jihoon says against his cock, making him twitch, “when you did that presentation on evolution and bipedalism and face to face sex? The day we met?”Soonyoung almost wants to strangle him. “Do we have to talk about this right now?”





	you rock hard, i rock steady

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you wake up from a nap in the mood for howoo birthday sex.....that’s it. this is unbeta’d so all mistakes are on me. it’s also rushed but what can you do what’s done is done. and it’s the first fic i’m posting here so there’s that too. anyway idk man this is messy but i hope it’s somewhat enjoyable too!!
> 
> also, title is from rocket by beyoncé

Soonyoung wakes up with a solid weight on top of him and lips pressed against his neck. He sighs a bit and raises his arms above his head to stretch, then relaxes his muscles, leaving one hand next to his head on the pillow and lowering his other arm to wrap around the body currently over his. He loves how small Jihoon’s waist is, how easily he can surround it with only one arm and press him tight against his chest. He doesn’t do that now, though, just lets his arm’s dead weight do all the work. Jihoon switches to the other side of his neck, scattering the lightest of kisses across his skin. It almost tickles, and Soonyoung thinks maybe he likes this better than hard, open mouthed kisses. He can feel Jihoon’s soft exhales against his skin like this and he feels closer to him, he guesses it’s more intimate. 

He almost wants to laugh at himself, thinking about how hard he had tried to keep his relationship with Jihoon exclusively physical. Jihoon was in his class about human evolution and had done a presentation on the characteristics that allowed for the neurological processes behind musical improvisation, and Soonyoung had been entranced with the way his hands moved around as he spoke. He had thought his appreciation for Jihoon was mostly just him thinking with his dick, really. Jihoon spoke the way people speak when they know what they’re talking about, with the confidence and assertiveness of someone who is aware that no one knows the subject at hand better than them, and Soonyoung, well, Soonyoung thought that was hot as hell. And then Jihoon would push his glasses up his nose, but he would do it by stretching his hand across his face and putting his thumb and ring finger on each edge of the frame. His hands were big but delicate, the type that look good just holding things. Soonyoung immediately thought he wanted to see those fingers doing other things, like tying shoelaces, or pushing the keys of a piano, or undoing the buttons on Soonyoung’s shirt.

So, yeah. He had really, truly believed it was just him thinking with his dick. He even talked to Jun about it once when they started messing around, saying  _ everything I learn about him just makes me wanna drag him back into bed with me _ , and Jun just laughed because he didn’t care about his friends oversharing, especially when it was about sex, and he found Soonyoung’s frustration hilarious. And then one day they were studying in Wonwoo’s apartment, and Soonyoung hadn’t studied at all because Jihoon was talking his ear off about wanting to learn how to tune an accordion. Then he looked at his watch and realized he had to go, kissed Soonyoung goodbye, and walked out the door. Wonwoo was giving Soonyoung this weird look, and Soonyoung tried to explain.

“So what if I think his rambling is sexy?”

Wonwoo laughed and shook his head at him while gathering his coat and backpack to leave too. “You know, Soonyoung? You might wanna look into the reason why you let that boy drone on forever about a topic that I know you have no interest in with no prospect of sex in the near future whatsoever.”

Soonyoung gave him the finger, and later that night he called Jun to say  _ what if I don’t even care if we fuck at some point anymore? Oh my god, Jun, what if I just want him in my apartment because I think it looks nicer with him in it?  _ And Jun laughed his loud, obnoxious laugh at him once more, because again, he found Soonyoung’s frustration hilarious.

And now here he is, picking intimacy with Jihoon over lust for him. Jihoon grazes his lips against that spot right below Soonyoung’s ear, the one where his jaw meets his neck, and Soonyoung exhales again, spreading his thighs a bit more so that Jihoon can settle between them. They’re both hard but it’s something lazy, like they don’t want to do anything about it right now. Maybe in about thirty seconds. Soonyoung slides the hand he has around Jihoon down slowly, all the way down until it’s resting on one of Jihoon’s ass cheeks over his underwear. He grabs a handful and squeezes  _ gently _ , because it’s eight in the morning and he’s not an animal. Jihoon chuckles against his ear, making him shiver.

“Good morning,” Soonyoung says, voice coming out raspy.

“Hi,” Jihoon replies and then kisses his cheek as Soonyoung turns his head to look at him. His hair is really a bird’s nest, sleep-tousled with the ends going in every direction and flat on the other side. It’s a mess. Soonyoung thinks it looks perfect.

All thoughts about hair fly straight out of his head when Jihoon presses down with his hips, making both of them gasp. He feels a hand grabbing at the waistband of his underwear. 

“Wanna take these off. Can I blow you?” Jihoon says against his throat, making him shiver. Straight to the point, in true Jihoon fashion.

“Has anyone ever said no to that?” Dumb.

Jihoon bites his collarbone hard and then kisses over it. “Well I don’t know Soonyoung, it’s your birthday, not mine. Maybe you wanna eat breakfast first, or maybe you’d prefer if I sit on your dick right now instead. I’m trying to be nice,” Jihoon mutters.

“Fuck, baby,” Soonyoung groans, squeezing Jihoon’s ass again. Then he decides, “No, I want my birthday blowjob.”

“Okay,” Jihoon replies, pecking him on the lips before sliding down and taking Soonyoung’s underwear off.

And then instead of doing anything he rests his head on Soonyoung’s hip bone and stays there, breathing against the base of his cock and drawing patterns with his thumbs on his inner thighs. Soonyoung feels the warmth of his breath so fucking close to where he wants it and he’s so hard already it’s gonna drive him insane. He knows if he looks down Jihoon is just gonna laugh at him and he doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction. 

“Baby, c’mon,” he whines when his impatience wins out, finally lifting his head to look down at Jihoon. As expected, his boyfriend looks up at him, smiling while biting his lower lip. He’s just a bit flushed and his hair is still messy and his lower lip is so pink where his teeth dig into it, and he just looks so beautiful between Soonyoung’s legs it’s almost exhausting. Soonyoung groans again and lets his head fall back into the pillow.

“By the way, ‘blowjob’ doesn’t mean you only blow air on it, I hope you kn-  _ fuck _ ,” Jihoon cuts him off by licking from the base of his cock all the way to the head, wrapping his lips around it for what feels like a nanosecond before pulling off. What a jerk. Soonyoung wants to pull his own hair out.

The thing is, Jihoon is also impatient, so it doesn’t take long before he starts licking up and down his cock, getting him wet all over but never actually taking him in his mouth. He swipes at the precum already dripping out of the head and uses it to make the slider easier as he pumps Soonyoung’s cock a couple of times, making him moan. Not that he needed it anyway, since he’s already been licking at him for what feels like a millennia. 

“You taste delicious, by the way,” he says as he moves lower, licking over his balls enthusiastically. Soonyoung thinks it’s funny sometimes, how much Jihoon loves having a dick in his mouth. Jihoon practically presses himself against him, face full of cock and balls like it’s where he’s meant to be. One day Soonyoung will remember to bring it up just to see Jihoon’s cheeks turn pink, but not now. Now he’s too busy panting at how good Jihoon’s tongue feels against his skin, at how thorough he is when he gives head.

“You know,” Jihoon says against his cock, making him twitch, “when you did that presentation on evolution and bipedalism and face to face sex? The day we met?” 

Soonyoung almost wants to strangle him. “Do we have to talk about this right now?”

“You don’t have to,” Jihoon says, carefully running his teeth down his length and making him twitch, “you can just listen. Anyway, that day. When you were standing there giving your presentation,” he squeezes Soonyoung’s cock in his hand and Soonyoung thinks maybe he feels too good to be able to focus on the story. It takes effort. “I couldn’t stop thinking about what you’d be like in bed.”

“Jesus,” he says, heat pooling low in his stomach. Jihoon’s an asshole, he always knows what gets Soonyoung going like it’s nothing, knows how to push his buttons better than anyone.

“Yeah. You were wearing these tight black pants and a shirt and I guess you tried a tie? Not sure,” Jihoon leans back down to suck at his balls again and Soonyoung is practically seeing stars. “Either way. Your pants were really tight. I wondered what it’d be like to have my head between your thighs. What it’d take for me to get them shaking.”

Soonyoung borderline whines. He’s so hard it’s ridiculous and all he wants is Jihoon’s pink little mouth stretched around his cock but now he also _ wants to know _ . 

“And? How do I measure up? Did I meet your expectations?” he chokes on the last word as Jihoon presses his thumb against the slit of his cock. He’s wound so tight he knows it’s only a matter of time until he snaps.

Jihoon kisses the head again, making him squirm. “Exceeded them,” he says, and then swallows him down.

Soonyoung’s back arches off the bed and it takes the entirety of his will power not to come down Jihoon’s throat right that second. It’s everything, the story, the praise, the slide of Jihoon’s tongue along his sensitive skin, the wet heat of Jihoon’s mouth, the way Jihoon’s eyelashes rest on his cheekbones when he closes his eyes, Jihoon’s pretty, delicate fingers around the base of his cock, Jihoon, Jihoon, Jihoon…

At this point Soonyoung is basically heaving, his chest rising and falling quickly and he can’t think about anything that’s not Jihoon’s lips around him. He’s so close to free falling over the edge and then Jihoon pulls off and Soonyoung sees white for a second before the throbbing sensation on his cock comes back and he  _ still hasn’t come _ .

“You can’t do that,” he pants at Jihoon, but the latter is too busy climbing up his body. His lips are red and swollen and the fine sheen of sweat on his face makes his skin glow and god damn Soonyoung wants to eat him whole. He chases after his mouth until Jihoon obliges and captures Soonyoung’s lower lip between his own. He opens his mouth to taste himself on Jihoon’s tongue and it’s so hot it almost has Soonyoung’s toes curling. 

“I have an idea,” Jihoon says. He tangles his own fingers with Soonyoung’s and pulls at him until he’s sitting up, but then he keeps pulling until they're off the bed. Soonyoung is definitely too riled up to understand or even try to question what Jihoon is trying to do, so he just follows and watches as Jihoon settles himself on his back and on the floor. 

“What are —,”

“Wanna fuck my face?” the corners of his mouth tilt up like it’s  _ nothing _ , like he doesn't care that Soonyoung is barely holding himself together. Yet another dumb question.

“Shit,” Soonyoung says, dropping to his knees and settling them on each side of Jihoon’s torso. He sits on Jihoon’s chest and asks, “Are you sure?”

“Mhm, positive,” the other replies, licking his lips. “Come on babe, want more,” he says, and Soonyoung would get harder if it was physically possible. 

He moves up until his cock is level with Jihoon’s face and then the other completely avoids it to start sucking at every surrounding area and Soonyoung could cry, he’s so frustrated. Jihoon’s basically lathering his balls with spit and Soonyoung’s clenching his muscles so tight because having his balls in Jihoon’s mouth just means his cock is hovering untouched over Jihoon’s face. Whenever Jihoon bobs his head too enthusiastically, Soonyoung’s cock knocks against his nose or his cheekbones, leaving spots of spit and precum all over Jihoon’s delicate features and Soonyoung thinks it’s super dirty but Jihoon has also never looked prettier, and maybe Soonyoung just wants to come across his face. When Jihoon drops his head back against the floor his whole chin is covered in spit and Soonyoung is impossibly hard but he still laughs a little bit at how messy Jihoon likes to get. 

Jihoon wraps his arms around Soonyoung’s thighs and looks at Soonyoung’s cock, then up at him. “In my mouth, come on,” he says because he's a sadist, opening up and waiting for Soonyoung to slide his cock in.

Soonyoung fists his own length and pumps it a couple of times before putting it directly inside Jihoon’s mouth. The angle allows him to go deeper, so close to Jihoon’s throat he has to throw his head back and sigh. “You got a perfect mouth, baby, did you know?”

Jihoon moans around him and Soonyoung knows him well enough to tell if his mouth wasn’t full of dick his reply would be something annoying like  _ is that so? _ Soonyoung has to use his thighs only to lift himself up and down and he doesn’t know how Jihoon manages to take him deeper and deeper, pulling him forward with his hands on his thighs until he’s hitting the back of his throat. It feels so good, it’s so tight and warm around his length and he allows himself to think for a second about how this is not submissive on Jihoon’s part, it’s more like ambition to get a job well done, and somehow Soonyoung finds that even sexier. At this point he doesn’t know if things objectively give him a hard on or if it’s just Jihoon who gives him a hard on. He doesn’t want to dwell on it right now anyway, he’s too distracted by the sound of his own moans and the wet noises Jihoon makes around his cock.

He stops moving when his thighs start burning and just sits there, breathing harshly for a second. He’s almost desperate to come, but Jihoon looks so good like this and Soonyoung just wants to drag it out longer. Jihoon blinks his eyes open and looks up at him, making Soonyoung swear under his breath. Maybe this is what he’s meant to do with his life, he thinks. Look into Jihoon’s dark eyes as he waits for him patiently with a mouthful of dick. He doesn’t want to lift himself up again, not yet. Instead, he starts rolling his hips forward at a lazy pace, just grinding into Jihoon’s mouth until his tip hits the back of his throat, and then pulling back just to do it again. Jihoon presses his tongue flat against the underside of his cock and Soonyoung exhales shakily. His mouth is so small but it opens so wide around him and Soonyoung thinks he kind of wants to feel it, so he reaches down to press his thumb against the corner of those pink lips and leaves it there while still rolling his hips. 

It’s stupidly hot, he thinks, how he can feel himself moving in and out of Jihoon’s mouth from the outside. He picks up the pace, grinding harder into Jihoon and he might just come like this, he thinks, hot and heavy against his tongue, but then Jihoon taps his thigh with his fingers and Soonyoung pulls out immediately. 

“What is it? Did I hurt you?”

Jihoon laughs and kisses the tip of Soonyoung’s dick the way he’d kiss the back of his hand or something. “No, it’s all good,” he’s out of breath and his voice is raspy from having Soonyoung’s cock down his throat and god, does Soonyoung like him like this. “Just, um. Look up, yeah?”

Soonyoung frowns. “What do y —  _ fuuuuck _ ,” Jihoon doesn’t let him finish, swallowing him down once more and pulling at his hips so Soonyoung will start moving again. Soonyoung does, loving how soft the inside of Jihoon’s mouth is and the way he knows how to move around him to make his eyes roll back in his head. But he’s curious, what did he mean  _ look up _ .

Soonyoung forces himself to tear his eyes away from Jihoon’s face and looks up to see his reflection in the full body mirror across the room, and then he gets it, he gets why Jihoon moved them to the floor and his whole body shudders. He’s cursing under his breath as he watches himself rolling his hips, the way he clenches his muscles, his own chest heaving, the sweat running down his neck. He can feel his orgasm right around the corner and he almost wants to laugh at himself. Is he a narcissist? He never thought so, but maybe he is, and Jihoon just knew that about him and wanted him to watch himself sitting on Jihoon’s face and getting his dick sucked.

Speaking of, he can feel Jihoon laughing around his dick, the asshole. Soonyoung wants to shut him up, so he starts rolling his hips even faster, making Jihoon moan around him. Soonyoung puts his hand back on Jihoon’s jaw and looks at the mirror again, at his own fingers on Jihoon’s skin and the way Jihoon’s fingers dig into his thighs. He’s almost there, so close he can practically taste it, and then Jihoon swallows around the head of his cock and Soonyoung can feel it, just a few more thrusts… he doesn’t realize when Jihoon sneaks a hand up behind him but suddenly there’s a finger pressing hard against the soft patch of skin behind his balls and Jihoon’s throat is tightening around him again and that’s it, he's gone. 

His entire body shakes and he throws his head back as he comes in white spurts inside Jihoon’s mouth, but he pulls out just in time to get some of it to land on Jihoon’s chin and high on his cheekbone, on his sweaty hair, even. If he wants messy, Soonyoung can show him messy. He’s panting and shaking and Jihoon has taken his softening dick into his mouth again, giving it the softest licks and Soonyoung is oversensitive and whining.

He pushes back to sit on Jihoon’s chest instead of his face and looks at him as he licks at the cum splattered around his mouth. Offhandedly Soonyoung wonders if his cum would pool in Jihoon’s dimples if he were to properly come across his face, and then he realizes maybe that’s weird, but more importantly, Jihoon hasn’t come yet. He slides down his body and realizes at some point he took off his underwear. 

Once his face is level with Jihoon’s he kisses his cheek and asks, “What do you want?”

Jihoon doesn’t answer, just grabs his hand and brings it up to his face. Soonyoung thinks he’s going to put his fingers in his mouth, but instead Jihoon swipes his tongue all along his hand and then pushes it back down so Soonyoung can wrap it around him. It doesn't take long before Jihoon’s whining into his ear. Soonyoung kisses him when he comes into his hand, letting Jihoon suck on his tongue while he shudders and comes back down from his high.

He brings his own hand up to his mouth to lick it clean of Jihoon’s cum, and the latter is watching with a tiny smile masked under put on disgust. 

“Nasty,” he groans, but he can’t help the smile that stretches across his face. He looks so beautiful like this, Soonyoung thinks, spent and tired, sweaty with his mouth red and the brightness of his eyes making him look cocky. Of course he’s pleased with himself, he loves sucking dick and just had one in his mouth for a  _ while _ . Soonyoung wants to bite at him, to properly make him fall apart in return, but they’re both spent and they have the whole day anyway.

Soonyoung opts for an eye roll. “You can’t say that, you just spent a good amount of time with your face against my balls.”

“Yeah, I did,” Jihoon replies, smile growing impossibly wider. Soonyoung wants to kiss it off his face, and he does. 

They make out slow and lazy for a while, chests pressed together and legs intertwined, until lying on the floor becomes too uncomfortable and they transfer back to the bed. Soonyoung has a plethora of post sex moods and today he’s just feeling clingy. He doesn’t know what it is but he wants to be held, so he flops down on top of Jihoon and buries his face in his neck, sighing contentedly when his boyfriend wraps one arm around him and buries a hand in the hair at the back of his neck, drawing patterns on Soonyoung’s scalp.

“How did you know?” Soonyoung whispers against his skin.

“About what? Oh, the mirror?” Jihoon starts shaking with laughter. “You’re really obvious. It was easy to figure out.”

“Why didn’t  _ I _ know then?” Soonyoung pouts.

“Maybe you’ve just never jacked off in front of a mirror,” Jihoon says matter of factly, and fuck, Soonyoung might have to try it one day. 

He loses his train of thought when Jihoon flips them over and looks down at him. His eyes are still dark but not with lust, they’re just clouded over with something akin to tenderness, like he’s looking at something he really treasures, and Soonyoung can feel his brain short circuiting at the thought that it’s  _ him _ Jihoon is looking at, so he closes his eyes.

Jihoon stars kissing his face then, pressing small kisses against his forehead, his chin, his nose, the corner of his mouth. “Hey, babe,” he says after kissing the lobe of Soonyoung’s ear.

“Hey, babe,” Soonyoung echoes, eyes still closed.

“Happy birthday,” Jihoon says softly, and then captures Soonyoung’s lower lip with his own. It’s gentle, so extremely gentle it makes Soonyoung want to cry. They’re not even having sex right now but he feels breathless, like maybe his heart grew a few sizes too large in his chest, so much it’s pressing against his lungs and not letting him inhale properly. When Jihoon licks quietly at the corner of his mouth, Soonyoung sighs and lets it fall open, just how he lets his blood get a few degrees too hot and spread to every part of his body.

He thinks, with Jihoon’s lips pressed against his and his arm around Jihoon’s small waist, that he’s not good at being able to tell what’s to come. He’s bad at predicting, too eager about whatever’s happening right here, right now. Jihoon is much better at it than him. But he thinks he has somehow come to understand the path of least resistance, the inevitability of what’s to come if he just relaxes and lets life take him there. Him and Jihoon, they haven’t been seeing each other for long, not really. Furthermore, the idea of falling in love, that type of vulnerability is something that terrifies him. But he realizes, with Jihoon’s hand intertwined with his beside his head, that it terrifies him just as much as he yearns for it. He wants it for himself, and he understands as he slides his fingers up and down the bumps of Jihoon’s spine, that he doesn’t have to make any effort to get it. Jihoon is right there, waiting for him down the path of least resistance and Soonyoung is ready to be carried there, to blow like air until he can meet him on the other side.

Jihoon pulls away and Soonyoung exhales a soft  _ thank you _ . His limbs feel heavy and he kind of wants to go back to sleep wrapped around Jihoon, but his growling stomach cuts that thought short.

“You hungry?” Jihoon smiles at him, clearly having heard it too.

He’s always teasing Soonyoung, and it should be annoying but Soonyoung is sort of obsessed with it. He lets go of Jihoon’s hand to slide both of his down his back, then spreads his fingers over Jihoon’s ass and squeezes.

“Yeah,” he answers with a smirk. He can be annoying too.

“Not for that, god,” Jihoon rolls his eyes at him. “Ass isn’t proper sustenance.”

“It could be,” Soonyoung chuckles, knowing he’s starting one of their pointless arguments.

“No, it couldn’t,” Jihoon presses a loud, close mouthed kiss against Soonyoung’s lips. “Stop fooling around, I’m trying to make you breakfast.”

“Look at you being so nice. I love birthdays,” Soonyoung smiles at him and closes his eyes, settling back against the pillows.

“Shut up, I’m always nice,” Jihoon bites lightly at his neck and then pulls away entirely. “Go back to sleep, I’ll wake you when it’s ready.”

Soonyoung just hums in response, feeling warm and stupidly happy, and lets sleep envelop him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> artistic liberty means i can write jihoon as a blowjob enthusiast. anyway i wanna write more soonhoon but i keep just abandoning everything i start lol we’ll see what happens. thanks for reading! kudos and comments r very much appreciated ♡


End file.
